Talk:Pi (G.U.)
PI! Pai's name has been changed to Pi. Unbelievable. That's just stupid. It was romanized as Pai in every trailer and picture, yet Bandai decides to change it for no reason. The katakana even reads as Pai. Not Pi... Whatever. I'm beginning to lose all faith in translation and whatnot. First "Believe it!!!!!" and now this... What is the Japanese gaming and anime translation world coming to... :#Sign your comments. :#Final version screens? :#Don't be elitist. It's no big deal. Unless her name is pronounced "pee." :#Ya shoulda expected this. Bandai's translations normally suck. .hack was, for the most part, an exception. --OtakuD50 04:46, 26 August 2006 (UTC) :Yes, I noticed this too. Could be fakes from dothackers. Kulaguy 04:54, 26 August 2006 (UTC) :Seems like a lot of work for a fake... it's probably just an untweaked translation. I mean all the JP stuff has her name romanized as "Pai". But nevertheless we should e-mail Bandai and tell them we want her name as "Pai" not "Pi". --CRtwenty 06:19, 26 August 2006 (UTC) ::They aren't fakes, trust me. Moreover, all this time I was suspecting that her name was supposed to be either Pi or Py... "Pai" makes a lot less sense... Crim is "Krim" in Analysis, sometimes they just get these things wrong... (Lios is "Lyoth" on the official website...) - Kuukai2 00:32, 27 August 2006 (UTC) :::Holy shit! Did we just lose all the data for the Pai page?--OtakuD50 01:55, 27 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Holy shit indeed. I'll try getting the info back. Kulaguy 02:21, 27 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Okay. Got it back. Thank God for restoration features. Kulaguy 02:27, 27 August 2006 (UTC) max affection Marriage picture: Move? So... we going to move this over to Pi or not? --CRtwenty 22:27, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :As I said, I will move it myself. Probably when an actual concrete release date is made and not some bull crap from Gamestop. Kulaguy 22:41, 11 September 2006 (UTC) ::K, then I leave it all in your hands. :p --CRtwenty 23:13, 11 September 2006 (UTC) Banshoya? Saeki? Guys, the person at .hackers who was translating the names translated Pai's as Reiko Saeki, as opposed to Reiko Banshoya? Is this an error, or is Pai only like a half sister? :O Amaethon :Saeki is officially right, but there's no explanation of why yet, so we can't really say. Banshoya might be her "real" last name, but because the character book says so we should use Saeki. I mean, if her last name was Banshoya, she'd certainly change it when going to work at CC... - Kuukai2 21:56, 5 October 2006 (UTC) Roots dub Anyone catch the credits for today's Roots episode? I think Pi's voice was different from Ender's, but my recording cut off in the last scene. >< :Roots and GU were dubbed by different people. It doesn't mean anything. Haseo's voice is different from Haseo's. Haseo must not be Haseo, but someone else. Rpg 20:26, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :: Er, you misunderstood. I'm asking what Pi's actress is in Roots, for her page here. It sounded different from Ender's, so I'm asking before I jump to conclusions. - Biccy 20:44, 27 January 2007 (UTC) did you guys lose the information on Pi? her wiki seems a lil bland 05:54, 7 July 2008 (UTC)random guy who cares Additional Information Concidering not only how much she appears in the games but also how much of an impact she has on the stoyline i believe a huge amount of information needs to be added to her G.U section, as it stands the information (and very sparce information at that) only goes to the end of Vol.1//Rebirth. Also either in the G.U section or the trivia section i think someone needs to add information about the marriage scenario you can get at the end of the game.--Yondaime1987 16:51, 28 July 2009 (UTC)